villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Hornets
The Hornets are the robotic minions of the evil emperor, Zurg, in the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command universe. The usual Hornets appear as regular yellow robots, but some others differ in types, like the Big-Hornets, or the Vampire-Hornets, the latter created by NOS-4-A2's energy. The Hornets are secondary players in the villains wars. Types * Regular-Hornets * Big-Hornets * Vampire-Hornets * Mega-Hornet * Hyper-Hornet Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War The Beginning of Zurg's Dominion Once transported to the Animated Universe, Zurg establishes his dominion over the galaxy, creating the Hornets in the process of his work. However, Zurg gets caught off guard, when he learns that another galactic warlord, named Zygon, had already taken the galaxy first. When the air forces of Zygon arrive on Planet Z's sky, the Regular-Hornets target them, ready to destroy them, only to be destroyed first by the quick attack of the forces of Zygon. Despite their defeat, Zurg manages to take out Zygon himself. Middle-Time Events Later, Zurg loses it's tower and planet, thanks to the sabotage of Thrax and the take over of Mok Swagger. However, Zurg manages to reclaim his planet, by annihilating Mok's second in command, Professor Screweyes. Later, Zurg reconstructs his weapons, using the Grubs and the Hornets to repair the damage, while at the same time enlist Gantu into his services. Battle with the Drej As it turns out, the alien race of the Drej, start a war against Zurg's forces. During the Battle in Space, Zurg commands Warp Darkmatter and the Hornets to battle the Drej soldiers on land. Although, at first, some of them were destroyed by the Drej fleet, the other Hornets manage to take out the Drej, not only the ground forces, but also their air forces. At the end of the battle, Zurg activates the unimind death ray weapon, to wipe out both the Drej Queen and her army, leaving Zurg victorious. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two First Encounter with the Decepticons , as red buff replica's of the original Hornets]] While patrolling the air space along with the Regular Hornets and the Big-Hornets, to make sure that no one would challenge Zurg's rule, Warp Darkmatter stambles upon two Decepticon Transformers, Lugnut and Blitzwing, working for Megatron, who violate the air space conditions. After Darkmatter blasts the two Decepticons down, he sends the Hornets to finish them off. However, the Decepticons recover and blast all of the Hornets, taking them down. Darkmatter on the other hand, escapes the battle, seeing that he is no match against the Decepticons' weapons. A Minor Fight The Hornets are later seen, assisting Warhok, Gantu and Gravitina, in the fight, against Queen Vexus. When Vexus unleashes her alien armanda, some Regular Hornets attempt to stop them with their fire weapons. It is unknown if they were destroyed by the alien armanda or they are still alive, after the battle ends. A New Challenge Later, the Utrom Shredder arrives on Planet Z, on purpose to claim Zurg's technologies for his own reasons. Zurg then orders his Hornets to attack the ninja warrior. However, their attacks were backfired, as the Shredder deflects the Hornets fire and sends it back to them, destorying them. Zurg then sends another Hornets to deal with the Shredder, only to be torn apart by the martial artist's hand-sais. When Baxter Stockman, Ch'rell's henchman, approaches then scientist chamber, the Brain Pods, Zurg's scientists, attempt to stop them, by sending another horde of Hornets. However, they are easily obliterated by Stockman's technology weapons. Although the Brain Pods, Zurg's scientists, attempt to leave from Zurg's Tower, they are stopped by a suddenly-destroyed Hornet, which blocked the exit of the chamber. Failure Order In the middle-time, Gantu recruits several Big-Hornets to his cause. When Megatron attacks Captain Gantu at full, he orders the Big-Hornets to kill the Decepticon leader, only to be destroyed first by Megatron's super technology. As for Gantu, he gets defeated by the Decepticon's skills and later gets arrested by Kent Mansley. Assisting Warp Darkmatter...Again Wanting to impresss Warmonga, Warp Darkmatter offers to Zurg to take out Megatron in his lair, while taking with him some Regural Hornets of Zurg. When Darkmatter arrives on Megatron's lair, he finds only Starscream, another Decepticon of Megatron. Seeing him as an easy target, Darkmatter orders the Hornets to kill the Decepticon. However, they are easily obliterated by the Decepticon's fire weapons. As for Darkmatter, he is forced to retreat, when Megatron arrives to assist Starscream. The Battle on Planet Z When Megatron and his Decepticon warriors launch a full attack on Planet Z, Zurg sends the Regural-Hornets to stop Megatron at once. Megatron, however, destroys them without any big effort, leaving Zurg to deal with his enemy personally. Despite that Zurg is overwhelmed, during the battle, he is miraculously a victor of the war, when Starscream, one of Megatrons' Decepticons, turns traitor and kills Megatron with a clock bomb, in which he activated prior to the battle. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Dealing with Mutants , as one of Zurg's strong defense weapons]]At the beginning of the third war, Zurg gets attacked by a new threat, the Mutants of Denebria, with leader, the military captain, Flogg. When Zurg sends his Regular-Hornets to keep at bay the air forces of Flogg, the military captain obliterates them wit his space-ship. Zurg, however, does not give up in, as he demonstrates a most dangerous weapon, the Mega-Hornet. With it's advanced technology, the robot manages to disarm the Mutants' weapons, before it would take on to the Mutants, knocking them off. Zurg is happy enough to see the Mutants, retreating from Planet Z. Zurg's Visualization Later, the Hornets are seen in Zurg's Visualization, when he adresses his speech to the Space Conference, a meeting of several alien species. When Zurg explains, through images of a projector, that all of the allen species must surrender to his territory and become slaves of his empire, the Regular-Hornets can be seen, torturing several mind-less drones of Zurg. Although, NOS-4-A2 express his disgust over Zurg's ideology, he is silenced by the space warlord, reminding him that he is a henchman of him. , by NOS-4-A2]] NOS-4-A2's Betrayal Tired of serving his rule and wanting revenge for his humiliation, NOS-4-A2 plans to take over Planet Z, along with the help of the Mutants of Denebria. At first he sneaks in Zurg's headquarters and bites several Regular-Hornets of Zurg, transforming them into vampire versions of the original Hornets. NOS then uses his new test weapons, by sending them to arrest Emperor Zurg. Though they failed to capture him, NOS-4-A2 succeed in taking over the commander center of the planet, when Zurg is forced to to make his way out of the commander center of the planet, due to being outmached by NOS-4-A2's forces. Second Fight with the Mutants , as part of Zurgs' Hornets]]With the Vampire-Hornets, under the control of NOS-4-A2, the remain Regular-Hornets remain at Zurg's side. Upon Zurg's retreat from the commander center of the planet, the Mutants of Denebria, informed from NOS-4-A2, begin their second invasion on Planet Z. When the Mutants approach closely to the planet's ground, Warp Darkmatter and the Regular Hornets attempt to stop them at any cost. However, the Regular-Hornets are easy pawns to Slush Head and Crita, destroying them one by one. When the Mutants make their way to Zurg's chamber, Zurg sends his remain Regular Hornets to stop the Mutants at once. However, they are no match against the Mutants' advanced weapons. Even more, Skeletor blasts off the door controls, cutting the supply of the Hornets off. As for Zurg and Warp Darkmatter, they are forced to retreat from Planet Z, leaving Flogg to search the entire space for him. Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Three Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Zurg's Empire Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Robots Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Dr. Doom's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Mok Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Minion Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Toy Story / Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The Space Conference Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Hornets Category:Villains war Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Villains War Category:Zurg and Vilgax Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Hades' Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Darkseid's and Thanos's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:"Disney Villains" in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains